dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta vs Ryuko Matoi
This is RedLikeRoses 's seventh DBX! Description Bayonetta (Bayonetta) and Ryuko Matoi (Kil a Kil) are both female fighters that are experienced in the battlefield and aren't afraid to show a little skin while fighting. Will Bayonetta's gun sling faster than Ryuko's scissor blade can cut? Find out right now on DBX! Vote Who do you want to win? Ryuko Bayonetta Who do you think will win? Ryuko Bayonetta Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ryuko was just in the midst of a battle with Nui, when she started to get the upper hand. Nui was getting more and more tired, Ryuko was getting more and more confident. Out of nowhere, a random gateway opened. Nui tried to get Ryuko's attention, but Ryuko thought it was just Nui trying to distract her. A dark, tall, witchy looking woman walked out of the gateway. The light shining from the gateway did anything but complement the colors the tall woman was wearing. Right before Ryuko delivered the final blow to know Nui out, she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to hear this woman say "Is this how you should treat a lady?" Ryuko seemed a bit perplexed, as if Nui actually told the truth for once in her life. "Well well well, I feel like you don't know what it's like to be beaten up. I might have to teach you." Ryuko said abruptly. "No I don't know what it's like to be beaten up, but I sure do know how to repay people who do." The tall woman spoke sharply. "Ummmmm, I'm just gonna, you know, stay away from this now." Nui said awkwardly. "Now I may not know you, but if you think you have the liberty of interrupting MY fight, then I suggest going back to preschool." Ryuko yelled. "The name is Bayonetta. If you're looking for a good fight, I am right here. I'm willing to see a few worthless children perish anyways." Bayonetta sassed. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Ryuko menacingly spoke. "Little children like you are all the same, threaten, but never get anything done." the witch mocked. "How is this for getting things done?!" Ryuko screamed, preparing her attack. HERE WE GO! Ryuko takes out her scissor blades and charges right toward Bayonetta. The witch dodges with ease. She then shoots bullets right back at Ryuko, which are barely dodged. "Hmph." Ryuko said, worried that the bullets could've hit her. Bayonetta witch slides underneath Ryuko's legs and then lays a various amount of kicks on her. Ryuko strikes in the middle of it to stop the kicking. The umbra witch back flips her way out of the upside down position she was caught in. Ryuko increases the scissor blade length and slices again at Bayonetta. She fails to dodge one of the blades which leaves her with a gaping cut in her leg. "Ack!" the umbra witch muffled in pain. The scissor bladed warrior then used this to her advantage to yet again charge at Bayonetta. With a wound in her leg, the umbra witch brought herself back up to dodge the charging swords-woman. Bayonetta then uses her hair to create a giant fist that was sent right to Ryuko. Ryuko dodged, but only to be met with gun shots from the witch's blaster. The blast ridded Ryuko of her scissor blades for a temporary amount of time. To get the sword back, Ryuko put on her Senketsu armor for extra protection. The umbra witch tried to slide under the armored warrior, but the armor told Ryuko to dodge it. Ryuko dodged, leaving Bayonetta vulnerable to attacks. Ryuko quickly got her weapon back and prepared to strike again. The long-legged witch jumped up high to get a better shot at Ryuko. The shot was dodged and Ryuko struck Bayonetta's wounded leg. "AGH!" The umbra witch yelled out in pain. She then sent another fist flying toward Ryuko which missed. "C'mon, step it up!" Ryuko said, getting bored. "You're lucky I held back, or you wouldn't have lived to say those words." Bayonetta hissed. The umbra witch then slid under the girl, which Ryuko's suit predicted. Ryuko then stopped her with the scissor blades, only to be shot with Bayonetta's guns. "ACK!" Ryuko yelled out, feeling really hurt. With Ryuko in a vulnerable state, the umbra witch threw another fist to Ryuko. The fist hit and Ryuko went flying against a wall. She tried to break her impact, but failed as she couldn't angle herself right. Bayonetta then sent a kick from underground to kick the wall that Ryuko hit. The wall shattered into big chunks, one of them flew up and hit Ryuko on the head. "Ouch!" Ryuko said, her head hurting a bit. Ryuko was getting really annoyed and wanted to end the battle now. She grew spikes onto her armor and charged at the umbra witch one last time. Bayonetta was saving her final and most fatal move for last. Right as Ryuko was about to hit her, the umbra witch used her Witch Time. This stopped Ryuko right in her tracks, where Bayonetta charged up two fists that were going in two ways. They both hit Ryuko, crushing both her and her armor. The time sped up for Ryuko, and she couldn't feel a thing. "AGHHH! NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Ryuko screamed in pain. "Pitiful, you're lucky I give out mercy to simpletons like you." Bayonetta said walking away, claiming her victory. Winner And the winner is.... Bayonetta (cue Super Smash Bros opening) QUIP: In the end, Ryuko got witch slapped by Bayo. Do you agree with Bayonetta winning? Yes No Next Time On DBX 2B glides her way into the next DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights